Bomberman Adventures
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Follow Cheerful White (AKA Bomberman) on an adventure. Takes place at the end of Bomberman land touch, Tournament, and Generations. Of course we can't forget Bomberman's adorable sidekick, Pommy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Cheerful White has just "rescued" Cute Pink, and the gang are currently watching the fireworks.  
"These are some killer fireworks" Kid Blue exclaims full of excitement.  
"I'd love to study their technique on making them." Bookworm Green says with intrigue.  
"When ever I'm near you, fireworks are always going off." Giant Gold says flirting with Pink.  
"Get away from me, Creep!" Cute Pink exclaims as she slaps the leader of Team Gold.

"Hehe, Gold never learns does he?" Cool Black chuckles coolly.  
"Nope..." Cheerful White murmurs as he and black drink hot chocolate.  
"Are you okay Chief?" Blue asks in concern helping their leader up off the ground.  
"He's out cold..." Green replies helping Blue lift the unconscious Bomber.  
"Heh, never get on Pink's bad side..." White shivers as he sips his drink.

"By the way, nice job becoming the Pirate King." Cool Black congratulates his rival.  
"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself." replies the white Bomber.  
"I was sooo close too, just one more piece and I would've had them all, but you got to them first. Don't think things will go the same way next time." challenges Black.  
"Har Har Har Har" laughs an all to familiar laugh as Cap'n Boom appears. "Hey Cap, what's up?" the Pirate King asks curiously.  
"Well, It's been ages since our last Pirate King, normally the title's just for fun and games, but..." begins the captain of the Bombies.

"But what?" White questions raising an eyebrow. "Well, a couple of days ago, we had a visitor who wanted to make the role... more serious..." explains the captain.  
"Serious how? Cool Black asks intrigued. "Well, the man wants to make a "business proposal" to the Pirate King and the runner up." says the island's owner.  
"That's me!" Giant Gold cries at the mention of runner up. "Chief, you're still out of it, Black was the runner up." Kid Blue corrects the dazed Gold.  
"Something about this seems... fishy..." Bookworm Green replies suspiciously while adjusting his glasses.  
"No no, it's nothing like that, You know how me and the other Zone Bosses have been keeping track of your progress since you set foot on the island?" asks Captain Boom.  
"Yeah?" Cute Pink asks puzzled. Well, this guy has also been watching you all, and he needs someone with the skills required to master our attractions." continues the pirate.

"So you mean like Speed, Power, Good Instincts, Careful Eye, and Skill?" Green deduces. "Aye, indeed, as well a Bravery, Compassion, and Resourcefulness." adds the captain.  
"Sir, our guest has arrived." salutes one of the Bombies. "Arrgh, maybe it's best if I let him explain the rest." Captain Boom replies as an elderly man emerges from a spaceship that landed nearby.  
"Oh my Goodness Gracious! Aren't you that world famous scientist!?" Green exclaims honored to be in the man's presence. "Yes, good to meet you all, I'm Proffessor Ein." says the white haired man.  
"Not everyday you get to meet a celebrity." Cute Pink giggles. "So, what brings you hear Mr. Ein?" Cheerful White says cheerfully. "Why, I'm here for you and your friend Black my boy!" the man says with a smile.  
"Now, you may or may not know this, but I'm head of an organization known as the Intergalactic Police Force." begins the professor. "Of course! The IPF has been protecting Planet Bomber and the galaxy for years.!" Green exclaims.

"Indeed, anyway, we've been having a bit of trouble with some rouges... namely a man known as Mujoe who runs a group known as the HIGE HIGE Bandits." Continues the elderly scientist.  
"And you want us to help take them down right?" Cool Black says putting two and two together. "Precisely, We'd like you two to join us... you probably won't see your home or friends for a long time though...maybe never... so no need to hurry on a reply, although you would be doing the galaxy a huge favor." Professor Ein explains.  
"Hmmmm... what do you think guys?" White asks his friends. "Dude, that'd be killer! You two would be like, superheroes like in that killer Superhero attraction!" Kid Blue praises.  
"You guys go on ahead, those fiends need to be taught a lesson, and if they show their face here, Ol, Gold will rough em up!" Giant Gold says proudly. "That's a lot of talk coming from someone who has a garden full of lilies, but I agree." says Green.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were such a botanist Chief." teases Blue. "Huh? I don't make robots? And what's wrong with lilies!?" Gold asks confused as he hits Blue in the head.

"Ughhh... As much as I hate to agree with those three, It'd be a shame if something were to happen to the galaxy, then there'd be no one to appreciate my beauty!" Cute Pink whines.  
"Well... what do you say Black?" White asks having made his decision. "...Let's do it, I'll mop the floor with these guys before you can lay a bomb on them." Cool Black says with a smirk.  
"Okay, Ein, we'll join you." Cheerful White nods in agreement. "Excellent!" the professor cheers as he leads the duo onto the ship. Once the ship takes off...  
"Man, they've only been gone ten seconds, and I miss them already..." Blue sighs. "Heheehehe" laughs a sinister voice. The quartet turn around and gasp as they're met with a muscular caped man and a robot chock full of weapons pointing it's gun at them.  
Meanwhile in space. "Okay, now for your code names." Begins the professor. "You shall be known as Max." Ein says handing Cool Black a yellow helmet and armor.  
"Got anything in... black?" Black questions looking at the color. "Certainly." the man says handing "Max" an identical black armor suit. "How do I look?" Max asks putting the suit on.  
"Like a hero." Cheerful White smiles nodding in agreement. "Now as the best, you don't really need armor, but we got some for you if you want some." Ein says turning toward White.  
"I'm good." White replies with a cheerful smile. "Okay, now as master of the bomb, from this day forward, you shall be known as... **BOMBERMAN**.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

One night on Planet Phantarion in the forest north of the town of Alpha, we see a round pink creature with long ears.  
"Hi! I'm Pommy!" the creature says cheerfully. "Pommy is what is known as Charabom... Hmm? What's a Charabom you ask?" Pommy says tilting his head.  
"Well... Pommy don't know for certain... but we Charaboms are special creatures with special abilities that vary from planet to planet." explains the little pink creature.  
"If a Charabom, or depending on where you are Karabon goes to a different planet, they might have a completely different ability then others of it's species." Pommy says proudly.  
"Take Pommy for instance, We Pommy have the power of electricity, here on my home planet, Pommy can teleport anywhere Pommy been... but if Pommy go to other planet, Pommy might have different ability or no ability at all!" the Charabom frowns.

"Anyway, Pommy not like other Pommy, me special." the creature beams. "What make Pommy so special?" Pommy gasps at the question.  
"Why if Pommy beat other Charabom in battle, Pommy can take on it's form and abilities whenever Pommy want!" Pommy mews.  
"Oh yeah, did Pommy mention Charaboms like to participate in test of strength known as Charabom Battle?" Pommy says headbutting a tree to show his strength.  
Suddenly a grumbling sound is heard. "Don't worry, that not big bear or anything, just Pommy stomach." Pommy says hungrily pulling out a sword shaped cookie like object out of the grass.  
"Anyway Pommy was just thinking about Pommy's friend Bomberman... maybe you've heard of him..." Pommy says looking up at the starry sky.

"Bomberman Pommy best friend... Pommy remember day we met..." the little creature says getting all teary eyed.  
Pommy then remembers how Bomberman had taken him from a planet he was visiting while he slept in his egg.  
Pommy also remembers waking up in the cell with the white bomber, as the duo's adventure to stop the BHB Army began.  
"After that adventure... Pommy and Bomberman... parted ways..." Pommy says sadly as he remembers flying home in the ship he had painted his favorite color- pink.  
"Pommy actually miss Bomberman sometimes... Pommy no brave like Bomberman... Pommy coward..." Pommy says face full of tears.

"Pommy feel safe when Bomberman nearby..." the forest creature sighs when the sky suddenly lights up.  
Pommy looks up to see not one but five meteors heading toward the planet.  
"Shooting stars! Pommy hear if you wish on one wish come true... Wish on five then it's bound to come true, right?" Pommy questions impressed by his luck.  
"Pommy wish to meet Bomberman again..." Pommy whispers. As soon as the meteors land, Pommy's eyes go white as his pupils disappear.  
Almost as if in a trance, Pommy enters the nearby town. "Mom's ring is so pretty..." A little girl sighs as she plays with her mother's ring outside her house.  
"Ring shiny, Pommy take!" Pommy exclaims snatching the ring away before scampering back to the forest. The poor possessed creature then gets caught in a couple clumps of weeds back in the forest.  
A couple of days later, a man clad in black armor and red cape lands on Phantarion to investigate the meteors...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Bomberman is just sleeping in the pilot seat of his space ship, snoring peacefully as the ship is safely on auto pilot.  
"Incoming message! Incoming message!" blares an alarm rousing the white bomber from his slumber.  
"Come in! Come in! It's me, Doc!" says a voice urgently as an elderly man appears on the screen.  
"What's wrong Professor?!" Bomberman calls hopping to his feet in case of emergency.  
"Oh good, I've gotten hold of you! You remember the SOS signal we received from Phantarion that Max went to check out?" Ein questions.

"Yeah. Last week, he reported some strange fortress being built there, right?" the white hero nods.  
"Correct, We haven't heard from him since. We've been trying to contact him for some time now to see what he's learned but to no avail..." the professor says worriedly.  
"Uh oh... That doesn't sound like good news... you think he's hurt or something?" Bomberman replies rubbing his chin worried for his friend.  
"That's where you come in at, Head to Phantarion and find Max!" the scientist orders. "On it!" White nods eagerly inputting the co-ordinates.  
"I recommend looking around and gathering info first once you arrive." advises Ein. "Look around, gather info. Got it!" the bomb master nods in understandment.

"Remember! It's up to you to find Max and ensure his safety Bomberman!" the professor shouts pointing at the white bomber before hanging up.  
"Max... What has happened to you?" Bomberman ponders as his ship turns around and jets off to planet Phantarion, as a new adventure begins.  
As Bomberman arrives his ship flies over a forest. "That looks like a good spot to land." the white bomber says to himself as he lands his ship in an open area in a small village.  
"Oh good, you've arrived safely!" Ein says popping up on the monitor screen. "Yep." the white hero nods. "We're sending you a map of the planet now, remember if you're ever hurt your ship's auto recovery function can heal you." the professor chimes before hanging up.  
"Okay... so it looks like I'm in the village of Alpha..." Bomberman mutters looking at his wrist as the map has been downloaded to his communicator, as he walks out the door.

"Now, where should I start first?" the man of bombs asks himself, when he notices a young girl infront of her house crying.  
"Mom's going to be so mad at me..." the young girl sobs as the hero approaches. "Hey, uh... are you okay?" Bomberman asks in concern.  
"No, I'm not okay... I was playing with my mom's ring when a wild Pommy took it and ran into the forest... Mom says the forest is dangerous... 'sob'" the girl says in tears.  
"Hey, cheer up, I'll go look for it!" Bomberman replies holding out his hand with a smile. "What? You'll- You'll go find t for me?" the girl asks in surprise as she dries her tears.  
The white bomber then proceeds to nod as the helpful hero takes on the request. "Oh, Thank you! Thank you so much!" The child cheers before hugging her savior.

"Ummm... It's no problem..." Bomberman says sheepishly rubbing his head glancing at the girl who's hands are around his waist.  
"Excuse me... did I overhear you say you were going into the forest?" a man asks walking up to them. "Yeah, why?" the hero with the square head questions tilting said head.  
"Well, I hear there's a creature called Louie that lives in that forest. I really want a picture of him, but monsters have been appearing in there lately so..." The man explains offering his camera to the hero.  
"I'll take the best picture you ever saw!" Bomberman says taking the camera before dashing of into the forest. "Man what's with all the vines?" the courageous man says in annoyance as he shakes some vines off that wrapped themselves around his foot.  
"I imagine smaller creatures wouldn't be able to get themselves out of that that easy... woah!" Bomberman chuckles before stopping as he comes across a wall made of vines.

After inspecting the wall and finding no way around, the young white hero smirks knowing there's only one way through.  
 **BOOM!** Sounds an explosion as the bomb the bomber hero had thrown at the viney wall makes a hole to the other side.  
As he walks through Bomberman hears a noise, and when he turns around he sees that the hole has completely repaired itself.  
"Okay?" the man clad in white mutters after rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
Continuing on his journey, the hero's eyes narrow in anger as a creature he's all too familiar with rears it's ugly head.

Instinctively, Bomberman throws a bomb at the Barom knowing that despite the balloon like creature's harmless appearance, they will infact bite you if they get too close.  
As the balloon monster deflates, the hero notices it left behind some money and a bottle of medicine. "This will come in handy." Bomberman nods pocketing his rewards.  
After defeating and pocketing the spoils of several other Baroms, the bomberman hero hears something rustling in the nearby bushes as a green kangaroo like Charabom hops out.  
Upon seeing the majestic Louie, Bomberman pulls out the camera as the creature turns toward him it's eyes white as ping pong balls. Suddenly the Louie charges toward him barring it's nasty fangs.  
After briefly being caught off guard due to knowing them to be shy, calm, and docile creatures, the white hero jumps out the way and lands on the kangaroo's back.

The Louie frantically tries to shake the bomber off as they cling to his neck, eventually succeeding in knocking Bomberman to the ground.  
"Ouch! That's smarts!" Bomberman groans in pain as he gets up after being sent flying by the Charabom's kicks as it charges towards him again.  
This time, the young bomber presses his hand against the ground and pushes, using the momentum to jump around the creature and deliver a swift bomb to the back in the process.  
"That ought to do it." the hero smirks as the beast's body falls to the ground hurt. "Uhhh... What happened? Where am I?" questions the injured creature a couple seconds later.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Bomberman asks concerned for the creature who appears to have regained their senses. "Yeah, I think so... Urngh" the Louie groans trying to stand up with an injured knee.

"Here, let me help with that!" the man of bombs says applying some of the medicine he's collected, noticing the Louie's eyes are now different from when they were fighting.  
"Urgh... Thanks! Is there any way I can repay you?" questions the kangaroo feeling much better as they stand up. "Actually, there's a guy in town who wanted me to take a picture of you. Do you mind?" Bomberman asks holding up the camera.  
"Not at all!" Louie replies posing by winking and making a peace sign as Bomberman takes the picture. "Thanks." the hero nods looking at the picture. "No, Thank You!" the creature calls before hopping away.  
"Hmm... looks like I need to go through these holes..." White says climbing into the hole. After crawling through the dark tunnel, our hero hears what appears to be the sound of struggling as he climbs out the other hole.  
Looking toward the noises source, the white bomber finds some kind of creature stuck in a pile of vines struggling to get out. 'That little guy needs help.' Bomberman thinks as he bombs the vines accidently catching the creature in a small part of the blast.

"Mew... Pommy finally free! ...What's this? Where'd Pommy get this shiny thing?" Pommy wonders looking at the ring in his hand before throwing it away and scurrying off.  
'Pommy... no... it couldn't have been that Pommy... could it?' Bomberman ponders looking toward the direction Pommy went, thinking of his old friend as he pockets the ring.  
"Ohhhh! Thank You so much!" The little girl cries hugging her hero as he returns the ring. "Heh, all in a days work." the boy sweatdrops before leaving the house and bumping into a familiar creature.  
"Pommy forgot to thank you for saving him earlier, sorry about that, so thanks." Pommy bows gratefully. "No problem!" the hero says cheerfully. "Bomberman!?" Pommy gasps upon looking upon his savior's face.  
"Long time no see, Pommy!" smiles the white bomber. "Bomberman! How've you been old buddy!? What you been up too?!" Pommy exclaims leaping into a hug with his 'best friend'.

"Oh same old same old, protecting the universe and all that." Bomberman says telling his friend about how he recently saved a princess and defeated Bagular as well as the Four Devils of Garaden.  
"It's nice to see that your doing good! And it seems Pommy's wish came true heh heh." the Charabom says smugly. "Wish?" the white bomber asks confused. "Oh! Pommy wish on a group of five shooting stars to see Bomberman again!" Pommy smiles.  
"Really?" Bomberman replies touched. "Yeah, Pommy don't remember much of what happened afterwards." Pommy mews. "I see... well it's been nice seeing you again." the bomber nods before getting ready to leave.  
"Umm... wait... there kinda a reason Pommy made that wish..." Pommy says sheepishly. "Oh?" the white bomber asks tilting his head.  
"See, the thing is... Pommy feel safe when with Bomberman, Pommy want to be a hero like Bomberman, and most of all, Pommy miss adventuring with Bomberman! So... ummm... If it's okay with you, Pommy would like to be Bomberman's partner..." the young Charabom says embarrassed.  
"Sure, it'll be fun." White replies cracking a smile. "Yay! Pommy get to go with Bomberman!" Pommy cheers and dances. "But first we should get you fixed up." Bomberman says applying some medicine too some scratches he notices on Pommy's ears.  
This motion causes the Charabom to purr affectionately as the white bomber gently rubs the medicine on his ears. And so, the duo reunited at last begin journey as well as a long and adventure filled partnership.


End file.
